


And the Ferris Wheel

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Carnival, Episode 303: And The Tears of a Clown, F/M, Ferris Wheels, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, carnival fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case takes the Librarians to a carnival, Jake and Cassandra stay behind to explore together, awaiting a surprise that Jake has for Cassie. My idea for an ending to 303.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I like to imagine lots of Jassandra fluff, and carnivals come up a lot, so naturally when we hears the third episode of season 3 would be at a carnival, we were over the moon! So this is a result of all our ramblings. Enjoy!

The Librarians stood by the funhouse at the carnival where they’d just spent the day fighting off a band of demonic clowns. Jenkins had rigged up the back door, and they were all ready to go home.

“Hey Cassie” Jake called, just as she was about to walk through the door. The redhead turned and stepped towards him.

“Yeah?”

“You wanna hang back with me for a second? There’s something I want to show you”

Cassandra stared at him in surprise. It certainly wasn’t what she’d been expecting him to say. Though, in the past few weeks, he’d exceeded a lot of her expectations. Plus, she wasn’t about to turn away an opportunity to be alone with Jacob.

“Okay” she said, smiling and walking towards him.

Surprising her again, he held out his hand. She hesitated a few seconds before taking it and giggling, surprising herself this time. She let him lead her through the carnival, all lit up now that the sun had gone down.

Jake stared at Cassandra, safely knowing that she would not be looking at him. She was looking around at the atmosphere, just like she had been all day. She let them know before they even arrived that she’d never been to a carnival, then spent the day looking around in awe at all of the attractions. Of course, now that the case was over, she finally had the time to really appreciate everything, and he had the time to really appreciate her.

She was wearing a white dress with rainbow polka-dots all over it, and it lay over a purple blouse. On the collar she had a golden balloon pin, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, a look she didn’t sport often. She looked absolutely stunning, not that she didn’t always.

He was surprised at himself when he held out his hand for her. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to hold her hand, but he didn’t think he’d have the courage to make the attempt. He was even more surprised, pleasantly though, when she took it without much hesitation.

He felt like a teenage boy again, taking a girl out to the county fair for the night. Of course, it’d been a long time since he was walking hand in hand with a girl anywhere, much less the fair. Not to mention that all the girls he’d gone with as a teenager were usually just cheerleaders that he dated because he was on the football team, and it was the thing to do.

There was one girl in senior year that had actually mattered to him. She was the valedictorian, and he let her see the real him, but things quickly took a turn south when he was too afraid to let anyone else know. She felt like he was ashamed of her, and rightfully so. He deserved to be dumped then.

None of that mattered though; it was in the past. Now all that mattered was the present, and the present was Cassandra holding his hand, illuminated by the carnival lights and the glow of the moon.

“Jacob where are we going?” she asked.

“You’ll see” he replied. “It’s a surprise.”

“Wait!” she called. Next thing he knew, he was being yanked off of his course.

“Cassie what are you doing?”

“I’ve always wanted to play one of those carnival games to win a giant teddy bear. Can we do it please? I promise it’ll just be a quick detour”

“Sure why not” he laughed, happy just to see her happy. “It’ll be fun”

* * *

 

            It was fun, but it turned into much more than a quick detour. He’s tried three times to win a giant bear for Cassandra, wanting to be a classic carnival gentleman, but the damn game just kept getting the best of him. Eventually, Cassandra tried herself, and of course won on her first attempt.

An hour later they’d ridden the tilt a whirl, the giant slides, gotten temporary tattoos, and stopped to eat funnel cake, milkshakes, _and_ cotton candy, all of that luckily _after_ the tilt-a-whirl.

“Come on” Cassandra squealed, skipping along. “I wanna get on the carousel!”

“Cassie” he called, pulling her to a stop. “Not that I’m not having a great time, but I really would love to get to that surprise now”

“Oh woops” she said. “Sorry”

They walked slowly, still hand-in-hand, he in the led once again. He stopped when they arrived at the Ferris Wheel.

“Jacob what’s this?” she asked.

“Well” he said. “I figured, what with it being your first carnival and all, if you were gonna see one thing, it had to be this”

Five minutes later they’d been squeezed together onto a bench with a lap bar in front of them, and Cassandra’s bear to their left. They were silent as the car slowly rose to the top, then finally stopped at the crest of the wheel.

“Whoa” Cassandra gasped.

“There it is” Jake said. “You can see the whole carnival from here. I wanted you to be able to see everything, and this seemed like the best way”

“It’s beautiful” she whispered.

“Yeah. I knew you’d love it.”

Jake looked over at Cassandra, who was staring out at the view. He’d seen it plenty of times, but never like this. The girls he’d been up here with never appreciated it like he did, like Cassie was appreciating it now. The ride and the stop were both just filled with awkward giggling and smiling, and meaningless hand-holding, just like the entire relationship. Being up here with Cassandra felt different; it felt special.

Cassandra looked out and could see everything. She saw the peak of every ride, the top of every light bulb. She saw kids running around with all kinds of sweets, and friends braving roller-coasters together, and high-school sweethearts cuddled up near each other, holding hands and nuzzling noses. It was one of the most spectacular things she’d ever witnessed. Her attention turned to Jake, and she found he was already looking at her.

“Jacob” she said. “Thank you. This is the best night I could’ve asked for”

“Everyone deserves to see this at least once”

She stared at him for another moment. Maybe it was the magic of the Ferris Wheel, or maybe it was the excitement of the whole night, or maybe she was finally just letting go, but she leaned in and kissed him. It was quiet, and soft and sweet, but it was perfect. It seemed to promise great things to come.

“Well” Jake chuckled as they parted. “I’ve been up here many a time, but that’s never happened”

“You know” Cassandra whispered. “There’s this old superstition, that if you kiss at the top of a Ferris Wheel, you’ll be together forever”

“I certainly like that idea” he said, placing his arm around her.

**Author's Note:**

> So that Ferris Wheel thing is a way I think they could end 3X03. Even without the kiss, it would be nice. Thanks to Becky (emeraldblossom on Tumblr) for the Ferris Wheel idea, and for letting me know about the superstition that Cassie mentions.


End file.
